


A Whole New World

by MoonlightBlizzard



Series: Shinkai Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Absent Chikage, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cause I can't seem to write anything but fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just noticed I tend to write A LOT of expositions, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggleborn Kaito, Pureblood Shinichi, Slice of Life, Touichi lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: The summer before fifth grade, Shinichi finally fulfilled his long-standing promise to visit Kaito over the holidays.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Shinkai Hogwarts AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598596
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Shinichi didn’t really remember Kuroba Touichi.

To be fair, he had only caught glimpses of a man who picked up Kaito at King’s Cross Station every June and dropped him off every September, and usually his attention was preoccupied with his own parents, namely, his mother. Kudou Yukiko could be overbearing and overdramatic at times, and times when she ‘ _won’t see my precious Shin-chan for the better part of the year’_ and when she ‘ _hadn’t seen_ _my precious Shin-chan for the better part of the year_ ’ clearly, in her book, all deemed as appropriate times to bust out the theatrics.

So yeah, Shinichi had been completely preoccupied.

But now he wished he had paid more attention. After all, here he was, packing his suitcase, and wondering if Kuroba-san would appreciate his torn jeans or his pressed shirts more. Slacks or shorts? Was his favorite scarf too colorful? Was his wardrobe Muggle-appropriate enough? The way Kaito described him, Shinichi got the impression that Kuroba-san was a pretty laidback man. Still, this would be his first official meeting with the man, and Shinichi wanted to give a good impression.

It didn’t help that deep in his deepest, most hidden part of his heart, he couldn’t help feeling that it could very well be his first meeting with his possible future-father-in-law.

The thought persists as he loaded his suitcase into the trunk. He still thought that his dad should’ve contacted Kazami-san in the Floo Network Department and simply connected their fireplace to the Kurobas, but his father had refused.

“You’re going to be staying with Muggles for two weeks, Shinichi,” Yuusaku had said, a hint of reproach in his tone. “You better get used to do things the Muggle way.”

‘The Muggle way’, Shinichi had discovered, was far more time-consuming and impractical. He was more thankful he had been born a wizard. Magic made a lot of things easier and simpler.

Case in point, travelling.

It would’ve taken maybe one minute to step into the Kudous’ fireplace and out of the Kurobas’. It had taken _five hours_ to reach Kaito’s home by car. And Shinichi had totally seen his father jumping in front of other cars at traffic lights.

At the end of the journey, his back and ass was sore from sitting still for so long. But the discomfort soon was replaced with growing nervousness and dread, as Yuusaku stopped in front of a medium-sized white house.

“We’re here!” Yukiko sang, excited. It was an unnecessary remark, as all three Kudous could clearly read the ‘Kuroba’ etched on the nameplate.

Heaving a deep breath, Shinichi muttered his thanks to his parents and stepped out of the car, groaning as his joints protested. He made his way up the gate and announced his presence.

“Kudou Shinichi, here to see Kuroba Kaito.”

The black gate stayed still and silent, and Shinichi frowned. Perhaps it was in a bad mood?

Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Excuse me?” Perhaps politeness would do the trick.

Behind him, his mother rolled the car window down and called out to him, cackling. “Shinichi! Muggle gates, remember? You have to ring the doorbell!”

Wincing, mortified with his own stupidity, he searched for the ‘door bell’. Wizarding homes usually have knockers, or enchanted gates or other form of protection around their lands. Based on the words ‘door bell’, he was searching for, you know, the obvious shape of a bell. But the only irregularity he could see was a round knob on top of a metal plate on the gate. Perhaps that was it? And how was he supposed to ring it if it had no handle?

He could just _feel_ his parents laughing at him.

Regretting his decision not to take Muggle Studies as his elective, he tried wiggling the knob. The knob was hard to move, but he as he tried harder, he found that he could _press_ the knob.

A ringing sound echoed from inside the house.

Oh. So that was what ‘ringing the door bell’ meant.

But all thoughts on the oddity of Muggle visiting etiquettes flew out of his mind as the door opened, and framed by the light spilling from inside the house stood Kaito, his smile bright.

“Shinichi! You’re here!”

Shinichi was struck all over again by how much he loved that smile. When Shinichi first realized he loved Kaito, it was a completely unremarkable day. They were hanging out at dinner, sitting together at Kaito’s Ravenclaw table. Shinichi was having a bad day; his potion had blown up in his face, literally, prompting an emergency visit to the hospital wing. Then his work in Charms was terribly horrendous that he was the only one in his class given an extra homework. To top it off, he had been called out in Defense Against the Dark Arts because he was busy too sulking to know the answer to the professor’s question. All in all, a horrible day.

But as he silently sat there with his friends, watching them chat cheerfully around him, he found himself staring at Kaito’s smile, directed at him as the Ravenclaw chattered excitedly at him about his upcoming Quidditch match. Seeing that beaming smile made his day a little better, and an errant thought popped up in his mind, _I want to always make him smile like that_. Followed by, _I want him to smile like that only for me._

Call him possessive, but that was what he felt.

“Hey Kaito,” Shinichi smiled at him. “How was your summer?”

“Great!” Kaito said, cheerful. He opened the gate and practically launched himself into Shinichi’s arms. Shinichi caught him and reflexively spun him a little, laughing.

“Hello, Kudou-san, Kudou-san…” Kaito twisted away from him and bowed respectfully to Shinichi’s parents, who had just gotten out of the car.

“Hello, Kuroba-kun,” Yuusaku greeted amicably, grabbing Shinichi’s suitcase from the trunk.

Yukiko stood in front of them, satin robe blowing in the evening wind, and pouted at Kaito. “Aw, Kaito-kun! Just call me Yukiko-neechan, okay? Nobody calls me ‘Kudou-san’, that’s my husband!”

Taken aback, Kaito stammered, “Umm… Okay… Yukiko-neechan.”

Just then, a voice called from inside the house, “Kaito? Is that…”

A man who could only be Kuroba Touichi walked out of the house, and it was Shinichi’s turn to awkwardly bow to him.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroba-san. I’m Kudou Shinichi. Thank you for letting me stay in your home.”

“Ah, Shinichi-kun, is it?” Touichi smiled. “It’s no trouble at all! Kaito’s been really excited.”

“Daaaad,” Kaito groaned, and Touichi laughed.

The Kudou couple and Touichi introduced themselves with much gusto, much to Shinichi’s chagrin. They seemed to get along too well. Shinichi sputtered and cut his mother off when the topic of grandchildren entered the conversation.

“Don’t you guys have somewhere to be?” he demanded, pointed.

Kaito, the traitor, was too busy laughing at their parents’ antics.

“Oh, don’t you want to stay for dinner?” Touichi politely gestured them in, but Yuusaku declined.

“We really do have to go,” he said, bowing apologetically. “Perhaps another time. It was really nice meeting you, Kuroba-san. Please take care of Shinichi.”

“Finally,” Shinichi groaned after almost another hour of long-winded goodbyes. “I thought they’ll never leave.”

Kaito chuckled. “They seemed like the fun parents type, Shinichi.”

“Wait until you spend more time with them. My mom, especially,” Shinichi side-eyed him. “You’ll figure out their real personalities soon enough. You’re staying with me after this, right?”

“Yeah,” Kaito beamed. “I’m so excited to see what a wizard’s house is like.”

“Shinichi-kun, let’s put your bags in Kaito’s room. Then we’ll have dinner,” Touichi smiled at him, and extended his right hand in a familiar gesture.

As Shinichi moved to shake his hand, a tall purple flower popped out from the magician’s hand.

“Ah,” Shinichi smiled. “I see where Kaito got all his magic tricks. What is this flower?”

“Wisteria,” Kaito grinned at him. He was always happy and grateful that Shinichi, unlike most of his pure-blooded peers, always appreciated Muggle magic. It was one of the qualities that made Kaito fell for him in the first place.

“I assume this has meaning?” Shinichi asked as he accepted the flower.

Touichi laughed. “I’m glad to see Kaito had taught you our ways, Shinichi-kun. Yes, in fact. It means ‘welcome’.”

“Thank you, Kuroba-san. Both for the flower and the sentiment.”

Still smiling, Shinichi carefully held the stem. That particular trick was very dear to him. It was how he first noticed Kaito. He could still remember it clearly, the first time he went to platform nine-and-three-quarters. He had been a wide-eyed eleven year-old then, excited to finally go to Hogwarts after hearing about the illustrious school all his life. He had been smothered by Yukiko, who was practically strangling him with her tearful hug.

That was when he first caught sight of Kaito.

The other boy was in his direct line of sight, practically brimming with excitement. He had bounded up to a messy-haired girl, and extended his fist. Shinichi was ready to dismiss the scene and move on to study more interesting things from the confines of his mother’s arms, when, out of nowhere, a yellow rose popped out from the boy’s _wandless_ hand. He, and every other children of the wizarding family, had been very impressed. It was unheard of to do magic without a wand, everyone knew that. To top it off, Shinichi knew that conjuring objects was an advanced form of magic. It wasn’t something an untrained eleven-year-old child should be able to do. Even Shinichi himself, who had snuck into his father’s study too often to count and try out Yuusaku’s wand, had only ever managed to produce a weak spark.

At Hogwarts, Kaito had been instantly popular due to that particular trick. But when their friends discovered that what Kaito did wasn’t a real form of magic, some kids had turned nasty.

Shinichi had never cared, though. To him, Muggle magic was still magic in its own way. He had always defended Kaito from the uncomplimentary comments thrown his way, insisting that they were just jealous a Muggleborn could do something they couldn’t.

He had been so lost in nostalgia that he didn’t notice it at first.

He’d followed Kaito into the house, up the stairs, down the hallway and into a white room. It was only when Kaito put down his bags and turned to him with a cheerful, “So, what do you think?” did he realize… he would be staying in _Kaito’s room._

And there was only _one bed._

_Kaito’s room._

_Where he would be staying for the next two weeks._

Shinichi stared at the _single, sole, bed_ in mute horror. Despite having dated to the better part of two years, they had only started to fool around a few months ago, shy and awkward but very loving and enjoyable. They had never actually slept in a bed together. It seemed so intimate, to be sleeping next to Kaito every night and wake up to his face every morning.

And to his embarrassment, he found that a big part of him actually wanted to squirm around in happiness at the idea.

“Shinichi?” Kaito’s worried tone cut through his thoughts.

“Ah… ehm,” Shinichi stammered. “I… didn’t realize we would be sleeping together?”

Kaito frowned. “Haven’t I told you that? I think I’ve written that we don’t have a guest room, haven’t I?”

Shinichi could feel his cheeks heat up. “Mmmm, yeah you did. I just didn’t really realize it at first…” He had been too excited and happy at the idea of spending two weeks of summer with Kaito for that fact to sink in.

Kaito’s expression fell. “Oh. Um, well if you’re uncomfortable with it, I can always sleep on the couch. It’s no big deal, really. I just thought… well, since we’re dating and all… you know…”

Shinichi turned to him, horrified. “Of course not! You can’t sleep on the couch for two weeks! It’s your house!”

“And you’re the guest,” Kaito shrugged, trying for nonchalant. Shinichi could see that he was upset, though.

“Kaito,” he said firmly. “I’m happy to sleep with you. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. I just need a moment to wrap my head around the idea, okay?”

Kaito had started blushing in the middle of his rant, as he always did whenever Shinichi talked about their relationship. His lips were quirked up in a small, pleased smile.

“I’m glad,” he said, eyes soft. “Since I love you too.”

Grinning, Shinichi grabbed his boyfriend, and for the first time in months, he kissed him.

The sleeping arrangement was set after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito gave magic shows to the Muggle kids in his free time.

He had once told Shinichi that his dream was to be a magician, like his father. That dream had been such a big part of his life, and now that they were together, Kaito had wanted to show Shinichi what had been one of his core foundations.

“You know, you’re not allowed to use magic outside school,” Shinichi teased as he followed Kaito down the street.

His boyfriend just rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re going to be expelled.”

“Oh no. Now who would sneak with you to the kitchens to get extra coffee?” Kaito gasped in mock horror.

“Please. You went purely for the chocolate.”

At the mention of the house elves’ hot chocolate, Kaito got a distinct gleam in his eyes. “Can you blame me though? That stuff is _divine_.”

Shinichi shook his head. “I never should’ve taken you there in the first place. Now I’ve turned you into a chocolate addict.”

Kaito laughed. “I’ve always loved chocolate. And you ‘re a coffee addict, so you really can’t point fingers.”

Shinichi smiled and shrugged, conceding to Kaito’s point. It was a particularly beautiful day. The summer sun was shining, illuminating Kaito’s eyes. He was clearly happy and excited, with a bounce in his step and bright grin on his face as they made their way to the nearby park.

Once they arrived, Kaito instructed Shinichi to just enjoy the show. He placed a box in front of him, and started his show. Shinichi smiled, enthralled, as Kaito juggled balls, conjured doves and flowers and coins out of nowhere, asked his growing audience to pick cards. People stopped and congregated around him, applauding after every trick and tossing coins and some paper into the box.

For his part, Shinichi couldn’t help but wonder… how exactly Kaito pulled his tricks off? He knew Kaito palmed the flowers, folding his fingers _just so,_ so he could pull out the flower the right side up. The coins must followed the same principle, but the doves? Kaito couldn’t palm an entire dove, they didn’t always appear from his hands, sometimes they appeared with a puff of smoke on his head, his shoulders, his audiences’ head… was the smoke a distraction?

From the knowing grins and winks Kaito threw his way, his boyfriend clearly was aware of his scrutiny.

_Oh well,_ Shinichi lamented. _I don’t know enough about Muggle magic to understand this._

And Kaito had always nagged at him to ‘just enjoy it, Shinichi!’. So that was he would do.

Kaito ended the show with multiple colorful smoke bombs, doves practically exploding out of him, some sparks, and a thunderous applause from his captivated audience. Shinichi made sure to cheer the loudest.

After he took his bows, Kaito gathered his supplies and the money he collected in the box. Then he turned to Shinichi, ecstatic. Shinichi took in the flush in his cheeks and the way he was beaming, and pecked him quickly.

“That,” he murmured, “was _awesome._ You’re very good at that, Kaito.”

“Thanks,” his boyfriend laughed. “I take it you like it?”

“Very,” Shinichi stressed. “I never knew Muggles can do thing like that. It’s amazing.”

Kaito smiled. “Actually, Oyaji had a show tomorrow night. I was hoping you’ll come watch it with me? He’s better than I am.”

Shinichi side-eyed him. “That’s the reason you’re so adamant on the date, isn’t it? I was wondering why you keep on pushing for me to stay at your place now.” He sighed. “Of course I’d love to, Kaito.”

“Perfect.”

They walked around the park some more. Kaito then treating Shinichi to tacos for lunch, and Shinichi was stumped to see _paper money._

“This is ingenious,” he remarked, flipping the paper back and forth. “I saw your audience throwing these before. It’s so light!”

“I know, right? Wizarding coins is so bulky. It’s heavy! Every time I go shopping in Diagon Alley I swear half the weight I carry is from the coins.”

Shinichi laughed. “Oh, my parents charmed my money pouch with Feather-light Charm. I never really realized.”

Kaito gaped at him. “That,” he pointed dramatically, “Is _so_ unfair! So you’re telling me the rest of the magical community doesn’t struggle with carrying five kilograms of coins everywhere?”

“Five kilos, really?”

“Yeah, I actually weighted them once ‘cause I’m curious… _Don’t try to distract me!”_

Shinichi laughed. “I’ll get you a pouch when we come to my home, okay?”

Kaito pouted playfully. “Still, to think we Muggleborns are struggling with something you guys don’t even think about… Hogwarts should provide every new Muggleborn wizards with one. Like, when they come to your house and do the whole ‘you’re a wizard’ spiel.”

“I’ll ask my dad to talk to Megure-sensei about it,” Shinichi remarked absentmindedly. It _was_ a good idea, after all.

Kaito snorted. “Right. I forgot who I was talking to.”

“What?”

“Shinichi, not everyone has parents that are so well-connected, you know. You may not realize it, but you often say stuff like that.”

Shinichi quirked an eyebrow. “You mean… I’m name-dropping?”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kaito reassured him. “At least, in your case it isn’t. It just shows that you’re different, that’s all.”

Shinichi let that slide. There was nothing he could do about it, anyway. And it often paid to have friends in high places.

They walked around some more, before stopping in front of a theatre. Kaito turned to Shinichi with a mischievous look to his face.

“Fancy some Muggle entertainment? Dinner and a movie is, like, the standard Muggle dating activity.”

“Standard dating activity, huh?” Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. “Well, my parents told me to try to get the whole Muggle living experience, so I suppose we should do it.”

“Of course,” Kaito nodded sagely. “For educational purposes. What kind of Muggle would I be if I don’t show our resident wizard how we live?”

Shinichi laughed, breaking the mock serious look on his face. “What do you want to watch?”

Kaito beamed, and pulled him into the building.

Two hours, a large bowl of shared popcorn, and entirely too much action scenes afterwards, Shinichi exited the theatre with a bounce in his step.

“That was awesome! His character is so interesting! And the way he deduced the case at the end is just… wow!”

Kaito chuckled. “I had a feeling you might enjoy it. You’ve always been logical… I had once thought you’d make a good detective! It’s based on a book. It’s quite famous, actually.”

“Based on a book? Do you have it?”

“Well, no…. but let’s drop by a bookstore. I’ll get you one!”

“Kaito, you don’t have to.”

“I want to. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’d love it!”

Smiling, Shinichi took his boyfriend’s hand. “Thank you, Kaito.”

“No problem! Now come on!”

They stopped by a bookstore and Kaito bought Shinichi his gift. They then made their way to the Kuroba house, smiling and joking all the way.

“I had a really great time. Thank you, Kaito. And thanks again for this,” Shinichi raised the paper bag he was carrying, containing his brand new book.

“No problem! If you like it, there’s a lot more titles from that series!”

Shinichi smiled. “I’ll give it a try.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kaito cheered, practically bouncing down the road.

“Mmmm. You know, I noticed there was a lot of posters of a snowman, back at the theatre…”

“Oooooh yeah! It’s a very viral cartoon film. It’s actually a sequel… People have been waiting for it since the first one was really good…”

“Cartoon? What’s that?”

Kaito suddenly brightened. “Oh I love them! They’re a type of movies, but it’s made of drawings!”

“Movie drawings?”

“Ooooh Shinichi! We should totally binge watch some cartoons! Let’s have a movie marathon tonight!”

“Er, sure. You know, wizarding entertainment mostly are plays or songs. Live people. The movie we just saw was similar to our plays. I can’t imagine a movie made of drawings!”

Kaito shrugged. “Well, they’re actually more geared towards children. But they’re lighthearted and fun, and have great songs! It’s a good way to de-stress, I think.”

They had reached the silent gate. Shinichi didn’t bother to hide his skeptical expression as Kaito unlocked them. “Children movies?”

Kaito laughed. “Oh don’t give me that look! Just you wait, I’ll have you hooked on cartoons in no time… I’m home!”

“Welcome back!” Touichi called from somewhere inside the house. “I made curry!”

“Thanks Oyaji! We’re starving!”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Shinichi called as he removed his shoes, slipping on the guest slippers that had been set aside for him. He followed Kaito into the kitchen.

“Let’s eat in the living room… I know just the perfect movie!”

And so they spent the rest of the evening snuggling on the couch, watching cartoon after cartoon. Touichi joined them for one movie, chatting a little about their day before he retired for the night. Shinichi was enthralled, and Kaito sang along to the songs _,_ smiling at Shinichi the whole time. It was very distracting, but Shinichi had to admit that the songs were very catchy.

“That was actually really good. I think this one’s my favorite,” Shinichi admitted. He had surreptitiously wiped some tears from his eyes when Simba cried over Mufasa’s body. “I didn’t expect your children movies to be so enjoyable.”

Kaito beamed. “Disney’s my favorite! There are so many good, lighthearted movies, with meanings and morals too!”

Shinichi scoffed. “What’s the moral of this story then? Don’t commit fratricide?”

Kaito rolled his eyes, amused. “I think… It’s to beware of life’s influences, believe in yourself more and you’ll find out you have the strength to do what’s must be done…”

Shinichi stared at him, awed. “That’s actually deep. I’m impressed.”

“And Hakuna Matata,” Kaito added, somber, until he broke down laughing. “Actually I just came up with it. I spent my childhood crawling over a pile of pillows, pretending it was Pride Rock.”

Shinichi chuckled. He could just imagine it, a five-year-old Kaito, cute and chubby, with wide bright eyes, roaring on top a mound of pillows. He would had to ask Touichi if there were pictures.

“What about you?” Kaito asked, as they settled down for the night. “What were your childhood stories like?”

“There were definitely less princesses,” Shinichi hummed, thoughtful. “I notice Muggles seemed to be a bit preoccupied with royalty. Maybe because wizards don’t have ‘royals’, as Muggles do. There’s a great deal about talking animals and other objects, though. Magic is more on the background, probably because it’s a given?”

Kaito hummed. “I should definitely look into your fairytales.” He snuggled closer, content, peering up at Shinichi from underneath his long, thick eyelashes. “Tell me a bedtime story?”

Shinichi smiled, caressed his chocolate locks. Kaito closed his eyes as Shinichi started in a low, soothing tone.

“There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they watched Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> I want to thank ohelloWorld for their suggestions! They suggested some wonderful things, which became stepping stones for this work! I actually wanted to incorporate a scene where Kaito cooked for Shinichi the Muggle way, based on their suggestion, but I can't find the spot! Originally, I had also planned to touch Chikage's absence from Kaito's life, hence the light angst tag I originally had, but again, it doesn't work with the overall flow of the story.
> 
> As always, this work is unbeta’ed, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me :) I’m always working to better my writing. I hope you enjoy it... I'm quite worried this chapter is kind of choppy, but oh well...
> 
> This is the list of the characters and their respective houses and achievements because they all deserve something. And I changed the 'Professor' to '-sensei' because it just feels more appropriate.  
> \- Kudou Shinichi : Gryffindor Head Boy, pureblood  
> \- Kuroba Kaito : Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain, Chaser, muggleborn  
> \- Hattori Heiji: Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Beater, halfblood  
> \- Hakuba Saguru : Hufflepuff Prefect, pureblood  
> \- Miyano Shiho : Slytherin Head Girl, halfblood  
> \- Koizumi Akako : Slytherin, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself, pureblood  
> \- Mouri Ran : Hufflepuff Prefect, halfblood  
> \- Tooyama Kazuha : Hufflepuff, Ace diviner, muggleborn  
> \- Nakamori Aoko : Ravenclaw Beater, halfblood  
> \- Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya : Gryffindor Seeker, halfblood  
> \- Momoi Keiko : Gryffindor Chaser, muggleborn  
> \- Megure Juuzou : Headmaster, very close with Yuusaku  
> \- Satou Miwako: Deputy Headmistress. Defense Against the Dark Arts professor  
> \- Higo Ryuusuke : Flying Teacher, Quidditch referee  
> \- Araide Tomoaki : School Healer  
> \- Kudou Yuusaku : Author  
> \- Kudou Yukiko : Actress  
> \- Kuroba Touichi : Muggle, magician, ‘gem enthusiast’  
> \- Kuroba Chikage : Muggle  
> \- Suzuki Sonoko : Hufflepuff, Runs the school paper, muggleborn  
> \- Kyougoku Makoto : Hufflepuff, Head of Dueling Club, halfblood

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in forever, I end up splitting what was supposed to be a one-shot story into two, just because I adore that ending point. The very first part of the story I've written is the actual ending, which you will see (hopefully) soon! But when I come upon these lines, I just have to stop. Hope you enjoyed what we have so far!


End file.
